


Letter

by sthrngrlsrck



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sthrngrlsrck/pseuds/sthrngrlsrck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock writes Molly a letter then asks her to over to Baker Street to read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter

**_Please come to Baker Street when your shift is over. SH_ **

****

**_OK.  I will leave here at 6. MH_ **

Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief when he looked at Molly’s text.  He had everything planned.

At 5:45pm Sherlock put the kettle on so that Molly would have tea when she arrived.  It was a cold London day and he knew she would need to warm up.  He stoked the fire so that 221B would be toasty warm.  He turned on his ipod and let the sounds of the violin fill the room.  

The kettle whistling reminded him that Molly would be there any second.  He poured her tea and added her 3 sugars just like she liked it.  He thought that was entirely too much sugar for tea, but then he thought ‘to each their own’.  

Molly walked up the stairs to Sherlock’s flat.  Standing at the door she knocked and wondered what in the world he needed her to help him with this time.  There were no horrible odors seeping from under the door so that was a good sign.  

“Sherlock?” She said as she opened the door.

“Oh, Hi Molly.  Thank you so much for coming.  Let me take your coat.”

“OK.  Thank you.  It is so warm in here and it feels so great.”

“I thought you might be cold so I made sure it was warm for you.”

Molly was shocked that he thought of her.  Now she was really wondering what he wanted her help with.

“Please sit down Molly.  I made tea.  I made yours just like you like it.  Much too sweet.”

She chuckled as she took the tea from him and warmed her hands with the cup.

“Thank you Sherlock.  This is very kind.”

Sherlock sat next to her on the sofa as she sipped her tea.

“Molly, I guess you are wondering why I asked you here. I am not one to be able to describe things that I don’t understand and because there are so few things that I don’t understand you can see I am in a strange place.  So, I wrote down my thoughts the best I knew how.  This is for you.”

Sherlock handed Molly the letter that he wrote.  She had no idea its contents or that it took him weeks to write it.  

“Molly, Please read it now.  I will wait.”

Molly removed the letter from the envelope and unfolded it.  She could tell that Sherlock had written it.  She hoped she would be able to read his words.  His handwriting was atrocious.  

_My Dearest Molly,_

_These are my thoughts that I wish I could speak, but every time I have tried I fail and end up running out of the room that you are in.  This is my last hope to say this correctly._

_Molly, you are all things I am not, but you make me strive to want to be better.  You make me want to enjoy my life and not just have my entire life be 'Sherlock Holmes the Consulting Detective'.  My work has always consumed me. Until you.  We have known each other for almost a decade now and I have tried very hard to make you not like me and to not show me the compassion and caring that you give to everyone. I feel I do not deserve it.  At first it was easy.  I was a hard and cold person.  Over the years I have started feeling things that I didn't entirely understand but after a long conversation with John and Mary about 2 months ago I began to understand._

_I love you Molly Hooper.  I need you.  I need you more than air.  I need you more than food.  I need you to survive.  I am sure that I don’t deserve you, but I would love the opportunity to try to show you how much I love you.  If you will have me that is.  When I think of you I see you holding our child.  I see us older and gray but still holding hands.  I see you looking at me with the same love you show me now.  I see myself still feeling the warmth in my chest when you walk into the room._

__

_I will love you always,_

_Sherlock_

Molly folded the letter and Sherlock nervously waited for her response.  Tears started streaming down her cheeks and he feared the worst.  He looked down to his hands that were fidgeting in his lap.

“Sherlock, I had no idea.”

“Every word I wrote is true.  I am sorry I couldn’t say it out loud or tell you sooner.”

“Sherlock, I love you too.”

His head shot up and looked her in the eyes realizing her tears were happy ones.  He knelt down in front of her placing his hands on her knees.  They stared into each others eyes and the quiet between them spoke volumes.  

“Please let me show you how much I mean those words.” Sherlock said as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

 

Molly’s thoughts were racing.  After so many years of dreaming of kissing him she realized that those dreams were nothing like the real thing.  Their breathing increased at the kiss intensified.  

“Molly, Thank you.  Thank you for being so patient with me.  Thank you for loving me.”

“Oh Sherlock, I will always love you.  Even when you are a git.”

They laughed together.  

“Your love has made me a better person.  I guess John and everyone else I have to interact with should thank you.  I thank you.”

“Sherlock,  Quit talking and take me to bed.”

Sherlock smiled but instantly became nervous.  He had never done this before and he certainly didn’t want to disappoint Molly.

“Sherlock, it’s ok. I know you haven’t done this before.  I will show you what I like.  It will be a case study.  An experiment of sorts.  You find out what I like.  I find out what you like.”

Those words did things to Sherlock that he couldn’t describe.  This incredible woman before him accepted him no matter what.  His chest tightened as he smiled at her.  They stood and then they walked hand in hand to the bedroom shutting the door.  

Sherlock had lit candles all over the bedroom.  

“I hope you don’t think I assumed this would happen.  I lit all the candles because I hoped it would.”

“It’s very lovely, Sherlock.  Very lovely.”

He pulled her tight to his body.  He leaned down to kiss her lips. She kissed him back like her life depended on it.  Their hands roamed each others bodies.  He loved the curve of her hips.  He loved how she moaned when he kissed her behind her earlobe.  She started to unbutton her shirt and his hands stopped her.  

“Please, Let me.” He said to her as he unbuttoned the first button.  

He didn’t rush.  He watched her closely as he made his way to the last button.  As the shirt slid to the floor he just admired her beauty. He unhooked her bra and it fell to the floor.  

“Molly, You are so beautiful.”  

“Thank you.  I love how you touch me.”

He got on his knees and undid the button and zip on her trousers.  She stepped out of them and then stood before him in only her knickers.  She wasn’t nervous. She just gazed at him with the love in her eyes she always had.  He removed her knickers and he could smell her sweet arousal.  It was intoxicating to him.  

“May I undress you?” She asked as her fingers made their way to his buttons.  She moved quicker than he had and in no time he was naked in front of her.  She took his erection in her hand and stroked it slowly.  His moans made her that much more wet.  

“Let’s lie down Sherlock”.  He nodded and they moved to the bed.  

They faced each other and he ran his fingers slowly up and down her arm to the curve of her hip and then to her thighs.  She rested her hand over his heart and felt it racing.  They kissed and it quickly became passionate.  Sherlock wondered why he denied them this for so long.  He slid his hand down and started slowly rubbing her clit.  When she moaned he almost came undone.  

“God, Molly.  I can’t believe how wet you are for me.  Please let me taste you.”  Her nod was all he needed to quickly move them so that she was on her back.  His tongue found her clit and Molly moved her hips against his mouth.  Her fingers found his curls and tugged them as she rocked her hips.  She moaned his name as she came and she tasted even sweeter than he thought she would.  He crawled back up her body and rested his head on her heart.  He listened to it beating.  It was beating for him.  He loved her so much.  

Molly recovered from her orgasm and she kissed his forehead.  He looked in her eyes and asked her if she was ready.  She nodded as she reached for his cock.  She teased herself with the head and Sherlock thought that he might just come then, but he couldn't. He didn't want it to end yet. He had to be inside her. He slowly slid into her and she moaned his name so loud he was sure the neighbors heard.  He stilled himself trying to regain control.  As he slowly started to move in and out of her he kissed her lips.  She met his rhythm and clenched the sheets with her fists as she came.  Molly was breathing hard and moaning his name.  Sherlock increased his speed and after a few more thrusts he spilled into Molly and he thought he was going to pass out.  He slowly pulled out of her and moved beside her on the bed.  

As his breathing slowed he whispered into Molly’s ear, “I love you.  Forever.”

  
“I love you too”


End file.
